The Ridiculous Love Triangle
by BTSpeakers
Summary: The war's over Ron and Hermione are seemingly together... But when Harry falls in love with a new girl, Hermione can't help but get jealous. Madness and a Love triangle insues. Ignores the canon Epilogue. Romance, humor and some angst! Plz come and read review! Some RL and Hhr you have my promise! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Quidditch Anniversary

 **Well this is my try at romance angst and humor. Please enjoy and**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **you guys understand the importance of reviews to a writer, so plz do.**

 **Please enjoy the first chapter!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The 900th anniversary of the first Quidditch game played was humongous. It was a weeklong event and it seemed like all of the wizarding population visited the event. The scale was larger than the Quidditch World cup, with three massive stadiums and numerous smaller ones scattered around the area. There was a huge entertainment dome in the middle of the three stadiums, with things ranging from Chinese food to old wizarding antiques. It was a celebration that was a huge headache to plan, and as the Minister's secretary, Hermione had no choice but participate.

"C'mon Herms, loosen up! Let's go to the entertainment dome and find Harry!" Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and gently tried to pull Hermione off her chair.

"Stop it right there Ronald Weasley, I have a speech to plan!" Hermione was indignant, but at the end Ron managed to get Hermione off the chair, and off to the dome.

It had been only two years since Harry finished off Voldemort in the final battle between good and evil. Ron and Hermione had almost immediately gotten together after that battle, and Harry… well he sort of went on with life by himself. His relationship with Ginny hadn't worked out and they broke up soon after Hermione got together with Ron. Harry seemed contented with his single life, and as a bachelor and the savior of the wizarding world who got rid of Voldemort countless times, girls always seemed to surround him, hoping to get a night with him. He didn't go with any of the girls on even a date, as they were more interested in, the-boy-who-lived, instead of, just Harry. It seemed to Harry that only Hermione and Ron knew what he was actually like but they were also growing away from him. As their relationship grew, they spent less time with Harry, distancing their relationship.

"Harry!" Hermione smiled at him, the raven-haired boy with two emerald eyes.  
"Hermione! Ron! Fancy meeting you here! But of course you are here 'Mione, you're the secretary of the Minister now!" Harry hugged them both and they hugged him back. No matter how far their relationship grew, they would always have a bond between them.

"Being the secretary is so tiring Harry! And this damned event," she said as both Harry and Ron gasped in horror. Quidditch was sacred to them, something they loved, but Hermione never did in her life. "As I was saying, this damned event," Hermione gritted her teeth as Ron and Harry gaped at her, but she continued anyways,"is such a bore and headache to plan. The request of some teams just drive me mad! Especially the foreign teams. Like the Bulgarians. The captain had the nerve to ask my secretary if she could ask me that if he could keep one veela in his room."

"The captain ask what?" Ron scrunched up his face, he had gotten lost at the secretary part.

"Honey, the Bulgarian captain wanted a veela in his room. And he asked me if I'd allow it. What do you think?" Ron smirked.

"I would have said yes. And ask him to take a couple photos for me." Hermione balled up her fists and started hitting Ron.

"Ronald, you disgust me!" Harry watched the couple's antics and smiled sadly. Seemed like the Golden Trio was growing apart, no matter how much they refused to believe it.

"Excuse me?" A person tapped Harry and he spun around. What he saw made his heart stop. It was a girl with wavy brown hair, fair skin, and her eyes, oh her eyes. One brown and one green, just like his own.

"Yes?" Harry managed out as his shocked mind was still registering the girl. He hadn't felt such feelings since….. 'Agh! Stop thinking her this instant Harry James Potter.'

"I just came from America and I'm lost from my group. Did you happen to see a tall man waving an American flag?" Harry thought her worried face was really cute.

"No, but what is your school name?" He asked her and she replied with a even more worried face as Harry did not see them.

"It's the Salem WItches Institute. But since you don't know, I'll go ask other people, sorry for wasting your time." As she turned around, Harry grabbed her shoulder instinctively and blurted out,

"Wait! I know a really powerful point me spell!" The girl then turned around.

"Thanks, could you do it? I'd be really thankful." Harry nodded, and congratulated himself mentally to keeping the girl's attention.

"Salem Witches Institute group, maximus pinpotus point me." His wand immediately rotated towards the south, where most of the temporary group cabins were. The trio's cabin was there too, they got one whole cabin to themselves as they were the trio that saved the world. Harry smiled at the girl.

"Would you want me to use this spell until we find your group?" The girl thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes definitely, thank you so much! What is your name by the way?" She asked as they started to walk towards the exit. Harry was complete shocked that the girl didn't know his name. He was glad the girl had not been asking him since he was the savior of the British wizarding world.

"Harry. Harry Potter, and what is yours?"

"Rachel. Rachel Evans and pleased to meet you." Harry gave her one of his famous charming smiles and she blushed. Yes, Harry thought, looks like this event was going to be more interesting after all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Love? Hate? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Also, read my other fanfic " The Dark Legion Rising" for some action and adventure!**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Four heads are better than two

 **Review thanks to : I'll update as soon as Fanfiction stops opening up with errors.**

 **chapter 2 is now up and running!**

 **It is your mission, if you choose to accept it to READ AND REVIEW for me.**

 **Disclaimer: all the normal stuff, Not mine, all Jk rowling's stuff!**

 **on to the chapter!**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Harry and Rachel walked with a slow pace, checking the point me spell every so followed the wand all the way to a two story wooden cabin that had a sign that said "Salem Witches Institute" and a American flag hanging beside the door.

"Well I guess this is it." Harry didn't know why but he felt really sad that he finally arrived.

"Yeah I guess so." Rachel was looking equally dejected.

"So, um.." Harry was trying to work up some courage to ask Rachel out but couldn't muster it. He clenched and unclenched his fists, wondering if it was a good idea, would he get rejected? Ugh! Finally he put up his charming smile and spoke. "Do you want to um... gosomewheretogetherlater?" Dammit! Why did he have to rush those words?

"I'm sorry what?" Harry gritted his teeth and spoke again, slower this time.

"Would you like to go to the Dome with me later?" He seriously hoped he wouldn't get rejected here.

"Sure!" Rachel replied a little bit too eagerly, but both were basked in too much happiness to notice that. Harry nodded.

"Alright! Meet you by the front entrance at 6:00 for dinner?" Rachel smiled.

"Sure! I best be going before my teacher sends out some search party. See you!" She turned around and walked into the cabin, leaving Harry standing there with an idiotic grin on his face. He turned around feeling elated and headed back to find Ron and Hermione. He was still daydreaming until he heard someone yell his name.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you!" Shit, he saw Ron there yelling and looking around. The ruckus he was making he could have just had Harry holding some huge glowing sign declaring " HARRY POTTER, BOY-WHO-LIVED, SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD, IS RIGHT HERE!". People started looking around and not before long, massive crowds were along side him, asking for autographs and pictures. Girls tried shove pieces of paper with Floo addresses and such to Harry, but he resisted. He knew from experience that if you took one address or one autograph, you would be instantly swamped and he wanted to avoid that for now.

"Ron, what are you doing? Yelling at the top of your lungs? Have you gone bloody mad?" Ron put his hands up. Harry started to shoo the crowds away, walking to a more secluded place.

"Hey mate, just wanted make sure you weren't kidnapped by some crazy girls or something. Not that you wouldn't want to." Ron added with a sly smile. Harry frowned.

"Please Ron, you know I wouldn't." Ron shrugged.

"I mean you don't have a girlfriend right now, or do you?" He looked suspiciously at Harry. "Have you been hiding something from me?" Harry blinked.

"Of course not Ron. Um…." He thought of his prearranged date with Rachel. Damn, he wanted a lone date, not some double date. But he couldn't just ditch Ron…..

"Alright Harry. I can see in your eyes that you indeed have a date. You will go on a double date with us as your first date since, well, um Ginny. So where do we meet?" Harry narrowed his eyes. When did Ron become a dating master, when he used to have "an emotional range of a teaspoon" quote Hermione. Harry sighed loudly, causing Ron to smirk.

"6:00 at the front entrance. You win Ron." Ron guffawed, causing several people to look at them while walking past.

"I can't believe I actually guessed right, oh Merlin, I've got to tell Hermione. See ya mate!" Ron ran off still laughing and Harry sighed yet again. It was going to be a long night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Harry went back to the cabin he shared with his best friends and walked in. No one was in the cabin, and he needed some peace and quiet to gather himself before the date. First impressions usually matter a lot and he wanted to make a good one. He grabbed some casual Muggle clothes and started changing. Harry conjured a mirror and looked himself, trying to tame the untamable hair.

"Wow Harry. You look so good!" Harry turned around to see Hermione blushing at what she said. He noticed how cute she was when she was blushing and biting her lower lip. _NO Harry. NO! Don't think of Hermione in that way,_ he scolded himself mentally. He had gone past the crush on Hermione right?

"Thanks Hermione, you look amazing yourself." Hermione blushed even more at that and replied.

"Oh it's nothing, I only spent like two minutes putting on makeup, chose some random clothes and came out waiting for Ron. And hoping to see you." Harry laughed and hugged Hermione. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the porch of the cabin and sat down on the rocking chairs there.

"So, how's the planning stuff going? Busy woman huh?" He poked her in the ribs, starting a tickle battle between them, ending when Harry rolled off his chair and landing with Hermione on top of him. They both froze and both shot away from each other, laughing nervously.

"Sorry." Harry offered first, trying to break the tension. Hermione smiled weakly.

"It's alright Harry." Hermione then took Harry's hand to stand up and he laughed at the amount of dust they kicked up. They sat back down more civilly and awaited for Ron's arrival.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Somewhere close, Rachel saw all that happened on the porch. She felt her heart harden at the sight of another girl and she immediately felt that this Hermione, would be her main competition for Harry's heart. She turned away, devising a game plan, walking towards the front entrance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Well thanks for reading that! It seems that less people have been reviewing less on my other fanfic, The Dark Legion Rising, and I don't like it one bit. I know I sound childish like that but REVIEW guys. It doesn't take that long for a short review and I appreciate short reviews, even if it is just a simple thank you.**

 **Well REVIEW guys! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
